Sōgyo no Kotowari (Zanpakutō spirit)
Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理) is the manifested spirit of Jūshirō Ukitake's Zanpakutō. AppearanceEdit Sōgyo no Kotowari's manifested spirit takes the form of two young boys with light green eyes and silver hair, which is pulled back into ponytails and hangs down in large bangs in front of their faces. They wear large, triangular blue hats with small red fans on either side, light blue robes over kimonos with vertical red and yellow stripes near their waists, light beige hakama, and blue shoes.1 PersonalityEdit While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Sōgyo no Kotowari are light-hearted and cheerful, frequently laughing and giggling with each other.2 They frequently holds hands with each other while moving about, and do not hold any particular enmity toward Jūshirō Ukitake, though they fight him under Muramasa's orders. However, they are somewhat cunning, frequently using Ukitake's kindly nature against him during their battle. They frequently liken their attacks to "games".3 After being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing, Sōgyo no Kotowari are on much better terms with Ukitake, obediently following his orders and hugging him.4 They frequently jump onto Ukitake's shoulders and ask him to draw things for them. Sōgyo no Kotowari are horrified by the idea of having to return to their sword, and mercilessly hit Ukitake when Shunsui Kyōraku wishes this were the case.5 PlotEdit Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sōgyo no Kotowari wait for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave. Later, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Minazuki, and Katen Kyōkotsu approach the main office of the1st Division and are confronted by Chōjirō Sasakibe before seemingly taking Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as their hostage. Afterward, Sōgyo no Kotowari and the other Zanpakutō spirits appear before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku Hill.6 According to Muramasa, the power of all three Zanpakutō were needed to seal Yamamoto away.7 Later, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Minazuki, and Katen Kyōkotsu seemingly use their energy to maintain the pyramid-shaped barrier surrounding Yamamoto.8 When a Shinigami rescue party enters the cave, Sōgyo no Kotowari note the party's presence and go to meet their master. They playfully tackle Ukitake upon seeing him before asking him to play a game. When Ukitake identifies them as his Zanpakutō spirits, an unsatisfied Sōgyo no Kotowari move on to a different game. Releasing Ukitake, they decide to play throwing fans and produce a large folding scroll, out of which come two elaborate fans made of energy, which spin rapidly before hurtling toward Ukitake.2 After chasing them some more, Ukitake promises Sōgyo no Kotowari he will play whatever they want if they stop running with the fans and give them to him. They stop and make him pinky swear, but trick him and use the ends of the fan to fire lightning bolts at him, which Ukitake dodges. Afterward, Ukitake realizes Sōgyo no Kotowari were just stalling for time and manages to move past them.3 When Muramasa finally gains control of Ryūjin Jakka, he reveals the entire Zanpakutō Rebellion was staged to gain access to and control of Ryūjin Jakka's spirit. This angers Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu, who attack Muramasa, only to be incinerated by Ryūjin Jakka's flames.3 Beast Swords arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Muramasa's death, Sōgyo no Kotowari are restored by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and run around the 13th Division's barracks whileRukia Kuchiki reports to Ukitake and Shunsui.4 Later, Sōgyo no Kotowari play with Ukitake by having the latter draw on the ground for them.5 As the Tōjū threat wanes, Sōgyo no Kotowari join several other Zanpakutō spirits in confronting the final Tōjū,Kirikaze. They are sent flying away by the wind generated by Kirikaze, but during the climax of the battle, they give their remaining Reiryoku to Renji Abarai so he can defeat Kirikaze with Hikotsu Taihō. Afterward, Sōgyo no Kotowari permanently return to their sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirits to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted.9 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Immense Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirits of one of the oldest captains, Sōgyo no Kotowari possess a huge amount of Reiryoku, allowing them to fight evenly against Jūshirō Ukitake during their battle.23 Enhanced Speed: Sōgyo no Kotowari are considerably fast combatants, managing to outmaneuver Ukitake at several points during their battle.3 Spinning Fans: By withdrawing a scroll-like object, Sōgyo no Kotowari can summon a set of fans with a fish design and saw-like teeth at the edges, each hovering above the scroll until directed at a location by the two. These fans spin rapidly, and move quickly enough to catch Ukitake off-guard.2 While closed, the fans can also be used to discharge lightning bolts and unleash a barrage of spikes.3